


Allora la terra sarà una soltanto

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, some other characters but they're more like cameos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro – e s’era ripromessa di non indietreggiare davanti a questa proposta. Quando Viola aprì la porta del locale, Rebecca prese un profondo respiro e si fece forza, attraversando la soglia."<br/><br/>Un piccolo omaggio alle donne di OP in una giornata particolare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allora la terra sarà una soltanto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non ha una trama precisa. È qui solo perché volevo scrivere qualcosa con [questa canzone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL5N8rSy4CU) in sottofondo e perché le donne di OP sono l’ottava meraviglia del mondo.
> 
> Lo Spiders Café in realtà è nel mezzo di nulla, ma trattandosi di un AU ho deciso di fare come diavolo mi pareva e quindi paff, non dico che la Rotta Maggiore sia condensata in un’unica città, ma... più o meno è così.
> 
> piazza Logue — da Loguetown, la città dell’inizio e della fine.
> 
> Che poi questa storia sia stata scritta di corsa – amen, la frittata è fatta –, ma qualcosa _dovevo_ scrivere e ho scoperto la canzone solamente ieri. Spero che comunque non vi dispiaccia: io mi sono divertita molto a scriverla e mi ha fatto grande piacere mettermi alla prova con tutti questi personaggi. C’è un motivo per cui è stata scritta, ma credo che si capirà sia dal link di cui sopra che dalla lettura – cioè, io mi auguro che si capisca.
> 
> Buona lettura!  
> 

«Un Irish Coffee, per favore.»

«Da tempo non ti vedevo da queste parti. Chi non muore si rivede, eh?» Disse Paula, riscaldando il bicchiere dopo aver messo il caffè in macchina. «Noce moscata o cannella? Non ricordo più se ci vuoi sopra qualcosa.»

«Cannella.» Rispose Robin.

Il drink le fu servito in un minuto. Paula accese la pipa, visto che l’ultima cliente della fila era stata proprio Robin: adesso si sarebbe concessa un bel tiro di pipa e nessuno gliel’avrebbe potuto impedire, che diavolo.

Quella sera il primo giro di alcolici era gratuito. Una ragazzina – un’amica di Robin, probabilmente, visto che erano sedute allo stesso tavolino – era arrivata addirittura alla sesta birra ed era perfettamente in grado di reggersi in piedi e contare il resto fino all’ultimo centesimo; un’altra, invece, aveva bevuto soltanto un innocente succo d’arancia. Fortunatamente la collega – perché quelle due, pensava Paula, dovevano essere partner di lavoro, da come si muovevano e da quello che dicevano – aveva ordinato un Angelo Azzurro dopo il primo Long Island.

Ah, ma tanto ormai Paula, Miss Goldenweek e tutti gli altri conducevano una vita praticamente onesta. Le due poliziotte – o quello che erano – non avrebbero potuto dir nulla contro il loro Spiders Café.

«Nami!»

Miss Valentine, che stava ripulendo con aria annoiata un bicchiere, si sporse per dare un’occhiata alla nuova arrivata, perché era una voce che le suonava minacciosamente familiare.

«Ehi, Bibi! Finalmente! Sono qua!» Disse la rossa, agitando un braccio. Robin, accanto a lei, si irrigidì, ma evitò di renderlo evidente al mondo. Non che Robin e Bibi non andassero d’accordo: forse, in un’altra vita, sarebbero state amiche. Il problema riguardava i loro due lavori che le portavano costantemente in competizione – si rispettavano, certo, ma dover convivere per tutta la serata non sarebbe stato facile.

«Sarà divertente.» Disse Paula, soffiando fuori il fumo della pipa.

Dietro Bibi era entrata una marea di donne e ragazzine più o meno giovani, che si erano radunate davanti al bancone. Paula spense la pipa e attese quelle ordinazioni che sarebbero state infinite.

«Salve, signorina» disse una delle ragazze, una biondina un po’ confusa (forse non era mai entrata in un pub?), «mi può dare qualcosa di alcolico con del succo d’ananas? Qualcosa di leggero.»

«Ti faccio un Piña Colada» rispose Paula, armeggiando con un tumbler alto e il blender. 

«A—ha, grazie.» Disse la giovane, con l’aria di una che ha molta fiducia nelle persone e nel mondo, ma ha pure molta confusione in testa, perlomeno riguardo i drink e i cocktail.

 

«Senti, Viola—»

«Cosa c’è, Rebecca?»

«Siamo sicure che sia il posto giusto?»

«Non credo ci siano molti Spiders Café nel mondo, no?»

Rebecca era un po’ perplessa, ma se sua zia diceva che quello era il posto giusto, doveva esserlo, no? L’insegna, se non altro, recitava proprio Spiders Café. Certo, il pub le sembrava un po’ piccino per un raduno del genere, visto dall’esterno, ma forse poi dentro sarebbe stato molto più spazioso. Insomma, la speranza è l’ultima a morire, e Rebecca era sempre stata una ragazza piena di speranza: senza contare che, alla fine, essere fiduciosa le aveva portato bene, quindi perché non tentare di nuovo la propria fortuna e la propria speranza? «Va bene, mi fido.»

«Ti ricordi tutti i passi, vero, Becca?»

«Credo—credo di sì.»

Che poi, se proprio se li fosse dimenticata, pazienza, no? Lei era brava con i passi di scherma, non con quelli di danza! E chiunque le avesse detto che combattere con la spade fosse un particolare tipo di ballo, beh, lei l’avrebbe preso a pugni, questo ipotetico malcapitato! Come si permetteva di paragonare due attività così profondamente diverse? 

Ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro – e s’era ripromessa di non indietreggiare davanti a questa proposta. Quando Viola aprì la porta del locale, Rebecca prese un profondo respiro e si fece forza, attraversando la soglia.

 

«Robin, conosci le nuove arrivate?»

«Ho già visto la ragazzina.»

«Aehm—io le conosco» disse Tashigi, che però s’era messa a parlare con il divanetto e non con Nami, Bibi e Robin, «la ragazza è Rebecca. Andiamo nella stessa palestra, ma lei fa combattimento di spada celtica, mentre io seguo kendo. Mi sembra, almeno.»

Hina, che aveva seguito la propria partner, sollevò le braccia e le appoggiò delicatamente sulle spalle di Tashigi, orientandola verso il tavolino a cui erano sedute Robin e le due amiche. «L’altra è una sua parente. Fanno parte di una famiglia nobile della città.» Disse Hina.

«Sono felice di sapere che così tante persone diverse hanno deciso di partecipare!» Esclamò Bibi, con un sorriso sincero che, quando Bibi guardò Robin, divenne di circostanza. Robin annuì bevendo un sorso del suo Irish Coffee, mentre Nami si spostò per fare spazio a Tashigi e Hina. 

Quando le due poliziotte si furon sedute al loro nuovo tavolo condiviso, Nami cominciò a interrogare Tashigi sulla condizione di quei bambini scomparsi di cui la mora s’era occupata per più di un mese quell’autunno – al momento si trovavano ancora in una clinica privata sotto protezione e Tashigi non era autorizzata a dir di più. Mentre Nami dava gomitate leggere alla poliziotta per strapparle una minuscola _confessione_ , Robin guardò l’orologio e Hina mandò giù le ultime due dita del proprio Angelo Azzurro. Bibi forse stava per intavolare una discussione (insomma, poverina, si trovava in difficoltà in compagnia della propria grande rivale e di un pubblico ufficiale che beveva alcol come fosse acqua), ma la voce della proprietaria del locale la salvò dall’imbarazzo e dal silenzio.

«Mancano cinque minuti alle dieci» esclamò Paula, allontanandosi dal bancone dei cocktail, «vi chiederei di prepararvi e vi consiglio di finire i vostri drink.»

«Hina è pronta» disse Hina, rivolta a Tashigi – che annuì e finì il proprio succo d’arancia (quanto Nami la prese in giro, poi, solo perché avrebbe lavorato di notte, povera Tashigi!). Dopo di loro si alzarono anche Bibi, Nami e Robin. A loro si avvicinò la ragazza bionda con il bicchiere di Piña Colada in mano: stava cercando un’amica dispersa – che poi era una donna gigantesca, era impossibile perderla di vista (a meno che l’alcol non avesse già annebbiato gli occhi della preoccupatissima Margaret).

 

«A te non dispiace, vero, Rebecca?»

«No. Non avevo comunque intenzione di bere.»

Viola sorrise alla nipotina e si avviò verso la piccola pista da ballo in fondo al locale. Lì accanto c’erano Miss Goldenweek a sistemare gli altoparlanti, Paula che preparava la musica al computer e Miss Merry Christmas a posizionare la videocamera su uno scaffale attaccato al soffitto del locale.

«Bibi, ci mettiamo davanti?» Chiese Nami, saltando con grazia i gradini che portavano alla pista da ballo. «Lo faccio per una scommessa!»

«Chissà perché, ma non ne dubitavo» rispose Bibi. Con una risata gradevole si fece dare una mano dall’amica per salire in pista. «Con chi hai scommesso, stavolta?»

«Con Nojiko. Lei mi ha detto che sarebbe rimasta a casa con Bellmere, che non sta bene, ultimamente. Visto che non può partecipare, mi ha chiesto di ballare anche per lei, e io voglio farle vedere che sono qui anche in sua vece.»

«Sai, non mi sembra una scommessa.»

Nami le fece l’occhiolino. «D’accordo, forse volevo soltanto ballare con te e stare in prima linea. Sono perdonata, vero?»

«Certo che lo sei, Nami. Lo facciamo per una buona causa.»

Robin, in piedi poco distante da loro, si vide affiancata di nuovo dalla poliziotta dallo strano modo di parlare. Tashigi si stava pulendo gli occhiali, mentre Rebecca respirava profondamente e ripassava nella memoria tutti i passi.

«Guarda che ti devi divertire, Becca. Non è un lavoro.»

«Lo so, Viola, ma io voglio farlo bene comunque.»

Tashigi sorrise origliando quella brevissima conversazione. Lei stessa era la prima a essere molto preoccupata per la riuscita della danza, visto che era perfettamente consapevole di essere un po’ scoordinata: avrebbe comunque dato il massimo, come sempre. Si era esercitata per diverso tempo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di sprecare il tempo che aveva dedicato all’imparare i passi. Non amava mettersi in mostra, ma quel ballo aveva un significato che le stava a cuore, una ragione per cui combatteva tutti i giorni: e allora sì, ci sarebbe riuscita. Con lei c’era perfino Hina, che non si prestava mai a manifestazioni o proteste – questo dimostrava l’importanza della loro voce pacifica contro le violenze.

«Prendete posto, per favore.» Disse Paula ad alta voce.

Margaret appoggiò il tumbler sul bancone e salì sulla pista, accompagnata dalle sue amiche, tutte emozionate, tutte desiderose di entrare in azione. «Pronta, Sweet Pea?»

«Capitolo: prontissima per la manifestazione!»

«Vi ricordo che, una volta uscite da qui, il percorso sarà segnalato da delle strisce viola ai lati della strada. Sono circa cinquecento metri e l’intera area è chiusa al traffico, quindi non preoccupatevi di eventuali veicoli in giro. Il ritrovo è tra venti minuti giù in piazza Logue.»

Nami strinse la mano di Bibi, che le sorrise. «Allora, sorella, pronta?»

«Prontissima!» Rispose Bibi.

Dietro di loro Robin sorrise mentre le luci calavano e la musica partiva.

«Tempo di spezzare le catene!» Gridò qualcuna.

 

Era il ritmo della batteria a tenere in piedi Tashigi, che a un certo punto quasi perse gli occhiali a causa di un movimento troppo secco; al suo fianco Hina si muoveva con scioltezza, lanciando ogni tanto un’occhiata alla propria partner per controllare che non fosse inciampata da qualche parte.

Robin guardava le schiene di Nami e di Bibi e pensava davvero che forse, in un’altra vita, lei e Bibi avrebbero potuto andare d’accordo. Finché Nami era felice, comunque, Robin era felice – era la sua sorellina, dopotutto, no?

_ Step, step, step, step, in fuori, in fuori, destro, sinistro, destro, sinistro _ , pensava Rebecca, in maniera quasi frenetica. Quando guardò Viola, al suo fianco, vide una donna che si stava divertendo un mondo a saltare, ad agitare i bracciali ai polsi, a cantare in silenzio per evitare di corrompere la qualità dell’audio con la propria voce non esattamente intonata. Rebecca pensò di avere una zia epica – e questo pensiero le servì per sciogliere le incertezze e cominciare a muoversi con sicurezza.

Margaret si divertì molto. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi per la contentezza quando il loro piccolo gruppo di ballerine improvvisate arrivò al ritornello, e ancor di più quando partì il pezzo del cosiddetto _cha cha cha_. Margaret adorava battere i piedi a ritmo di musica e scuotere le braccia come più preferiva – sarebbe andata avanti per ore, per giorni, forse.

Era una danza di gioia e di voglia di vivere – di protesta pacifica e di volontà di cambiamento. Nei propri movimenti, ognuna ricordava le violenze, le umiliazioni, i consigli delle madri che insegnano a evitare i luoghi bui, i bar pieni soltanto di uomini, le strade poco trafficate, perfino _uscire in auto da sole è pericoloso_! Ognuna di loro ricordava tutta la propria vita, vissuta con la costante consapevolezza di non essere riconosciuta da tutti come uguale a un collega maschio o a un fratello – di essere vista come oggetto sessuale, se non proprietà di un uomo.

Alcune di loro avevano avuto la fortuna di incontrare persone che le rispettavano per i loro talenti e il loro impegno; ad altre non era capitata la stessa fortuna – fortuna che doveva diventare normalità, non privilegio di poche, non il dettato della visione più o meno egualitaria di estranei!

 

La batteria pulsava ancora nelle orecchie di Tashigi quando Paula aprì la porta d’ingresso dello Spiders Café e le invitò a raggiungere il resto della festa in piazza Logue, dove molti eventi storici avevano avuto luogo. Lei e il resto delle Miss rimasero indietro a chiudere il locale, mentre Nami e Bibi ancora aprivano la strada a tutto il loro gruppo, saltando e ballando in cerchio. A un certo punto si presero a braccetto e cominciarono a saltellare a ritmo, destra e sinistra e ancora destra, ridendo, semplicemente gustando una la compagnia dell’altra.

Terracotta si trovava in piazza insieme a Igaram: appena videro la loro principessa si riunirono alla compagnia dello Spiders Cafè.

«Buonasera, Laki, Konis» disse Paula, una volta raggiunta la piazza, salutando con un cenno le proprietarie di un locale dall’altra parte della città. «Come va il vostro Pumpkin Café?»

«Si va.» Rispose Konis, restituendole il cenno. «Pronte per il prossimo giro di balli?»

Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek e Miss Merry Christmas attendevano la loro superiore poco distante, verso il centro della piazza – che quella sera era stata decorata a festa con palloncini e nastri colorati. Il viavai di persone e di famiglie al completo rendeva il luogo un alveare in cui era facilissimo perdere di vista amici e parenti, ma allo stesso tempo era fonte di grande piacere vedere tutte queste persone in piazza per una manifestazione che aveva una rilevanza globale.

A causa di questa confusione, quindi, Hina s’era accesa una sigaretta prima di entrare in piazza e soffocare bambini e anziani. Avrebbe voluto accenderne un’altra quando non vide più Tashigi lì intorno, ma con una rapida corsa verso una testa dai capelli rosa (come i propri, ma più scuri, notò distrattamente) trovò Tashigi intenta a parlare di spade con Rebecca. Viola era nei paraggi a parlare con un uomo – Kyros, scoprì poi.

«Tashigi! Hina ti stava cercando.»

«Oh—scusami, Hina, non volevo farti preoccupare, stavamo solo parlando di—»

«Quel musone del nostro collega ci starà aspettando. Dobbiamo ancora convincerlo a partecipare attivamente alla manifestazione, e Hina da sola non ce la farà mai. Vogliamo andare?»

«Sissignora.» Poi si rivolse a Rebecca. «Magari ci vedremo prima della tua lezione, martedì?»

Rebecca annuì. Salutando velocemente anche Viola che ancora parlava con Kyros, Tashigi e Hina si sbrigarono a raggiungere Smoker: avevano poco tempo per spingerlo in mezzo alla piazza e costringerlo quindi alle danze.

Le grandi casse erano state posizionate all’ingresso orientale della piazza dai tecnici, tra cui spuntò il ciuffo blu di Franky. Nami e Robin (Bibi era sparita per qualche minuto con Igaram e Terracotta per motivi non meglio definiti) lo salutarono allegramente, prima di ricongiungersi a Rufy e al resto della loro compagnia. I più divertenti erano Usop e Brook, che stavano ripassando i movimenti della coreografia con delle espressioni serissime in volto.

«È per una causa importante! Per questo ci impegneremo!» Avevano detto, prima di immergersi di nuovo nei loro passi di danza. Rufy li seguiva, un po’ inciampando nei propri piedi, un po’ ridendo come un matto.

«Mie care! Siete splendenti, stasera!»

_ Sanji. _ Sanji si era impegnato profondamente per la riuscita della serata: aveva dato una mano nella preparazione di dolcetti da distribuire dopo il ballo e si era premurato di vestire decentemente tutta la loro compagnia – ehi, perfino Zoro aveva addosso una camicia, tutto merito di Mr. Prince. Forse la cravatta viola era eccessiva, ma entrambe apprezzarono il suo duro lavoro (e tutto sommato gli donava anche molto).

Il piccolo Chopper stava smangiucchiando dello zucchero filato, opprtunamente allontanato dalle grinfie di Rufy dall’arrivo imprevisto dei suoi due fratelli, Ace e Sabo.

«Tutti pronti?»

Bibi, che si era arrampicata sui gradini attorno alla statua di piazza Logue, aveva in mano un megafono e stava dando le ultime indicazioni sullo svolgimento della serata. I balli si sarebbero susseguiti fino alla mezzanotte insieme alla distribuzione dei dolcetti.

«Cominciamo tutti insieme, allora! Divertitevi, ma ricordate il motivo per cui siamo qui. Non dimentichiamolo mai.»

Non c’erano grandi discorsi da fare. La musica venne sparata ad alto volume e le danze cominciarono.

Margaret, tra la folla insieme a Sweet Pea e Aphelandra, vide con la coda dell’occhio le tre sorelle Boa disporsi tra le prime file dello _schieramento_ di ballo. Non pensava che la loro stimata principessa si potesse mescolare alle persone comuni, ma forse l’amore per Rufy l’aveva colpita solo in modo positivo, alla fin fine – quella storia della malattia d’amore sembrava solo una minaccia lontana.

 

Tutte le persone nella piazza Logue, bene o male, si trovarono coinvolte nella danza – anche quelle che non avevano molte intenzioni di _ridicolizzarsi in quel modo_. Tutti quelli che dovevano concentrarsi sui passi non avevano davvero il tempo di pensare ad altro: di sicuro avevano pensato precedentemente alla ragione per cui erano scesi in piazza, e in quel momento stavano mettendo in atto la decisione che avevano preso.

In quella piazza c’erano donne che avevano subito violenze; figli e figlie, vittime di abusi da parte di genitori o insegnanti; forze dell’ordine che si occupavano in prima linea della lotta al commercio di schiavi e schiave; infine c’erano anche persone che non erano mai state né stuprate né picchiate, che erano lì per dire chiaramente che no, la donna non è proprietà dell’uomo; che no, nessuno chiede violenza se indossa dei pantaloncini corti; che sì, bisogna dire _No!_ e punire e condannare chi sfregia il viso di chi viene chiamato “amore” o “tesoro” dal criminale stesso; che qualsiasi risposta alla domanda «Perché mi fai del male?» non può supporre neanche un briciolo dell’amore che si sostiene di avere per chi viene colpito da un pugno o da un calcio – _Scommetto che tu hai baciato le tue stesse nocche, prima che mi toccassero la guancia_ , diceva un manifesto – _Ogni minuto due donne sono vittime di abusi sessuali_ , diceva un altro – _Ogni giorno un milione di persone viene venduto nei mercati degli schiavi: io valgo più di trecento berry_ , recitava un terzo manifesto, e così via, un fiume di cartelloni colorati invase la piazza, accompagnato dalla melodia toccante di un pianoforte.

Poi la batteria riprese a colpire i cuori dei partecipanti, e il sangue fluiva con ogni rombo della grancassa, e la rabbia era tanta – ma così erano anche la determinazione e il rispetto della vita.

 

Shiraoshi aveva levato la testa fuori dall’acqua. Insieme ai propri fratelli, a Jinbe e a tanti del suo popolo, la principessa si mise ad ascoltare la musica suonata dagli umani e pensò che forse, con la musica e il rispetto, un giorno le sirene e tutti i popoli dell’Oceano avrebbero potuto mostrarsi agli esseri umani senza la paura di essere venduti come schiavi o come trofei.

Finchè, però, gli uomini considereranno i loro simili come oggetti o cose di cui si ha il possesso—fino ad allora Nettuno e i propri figli ascolteranno la voce degli esseri umani in silenzio, e terranno per se stessi il desiderio di cantare tutti insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Tra ieri e oggi sono andata in una sorta di full immersion in canzoni e video dell’associazione One Billion Rising. Vi lascio un [link](http://www.onebillionrising.org/) a cui dare un’occhiata.
> 
> Sono molto felice di aver scritto questa storia. È stato liberatorio.
> 
> Spero che non abbia provocato dolore a chi ha subito in prima persona violenze: faccio del mio meglio per essere delicata, perché penso a tutte le persone che si sono trovate in queste situazioni terrificanti. In ogni caso potete mandarmi un messaggio qui o su tumblr, lo trovate sul mio profilo.
> 
> Il titolo. Quando una persona rispetterà l’altra e tutti faremo così, allora il mondo sarà uno solo. Ora siamo tanti mondi divisi. Credo che quest’idea si adatti bene a un manga che si chiama _One Piece_ , o sbaglio? Da tempo mi domando che cosa sia questo “tesoro che unisce gli esseri umani”, come lo chiama Barbabianca prima di morire. Certo, sarà una ricompensa anche concreta, ma mi piace pensare che sia anche qualcosa che distruggerà tutte le barriere.
> 
> Vi ringrazio molto per aver letto.  
> 


End file.
